I Told You So
by PanicxatxthexHeart
Summary: Come on Tommy, it'll be fun, after all you do love me. Jude says as she spun around in the chair that Kwest abandon. Jommy eventually.
1. Chapter 1

****

Prologue

* * *

"OMG! It's Lil' Tommy Q!" Jude laughed entering the studio with her best friend Kat. You could say Jude had 'a little' more coffee then necessary this morning.

"You're late." Tommy stated, not being phased by her remark.

"Great job Tommy! You learned how to read a clock!" Jude said her voice calm and dripping with sarcasm.

"Jude, right now's not the time for games. We have to have this song done by 4 and you're 2 hours late." Tommy said sternly and clearly irritated.

"Fine, fine whatever. Bye Kat!" Jude waved to friend before walking into the booth. Turning serious Jude laid out her plan for the day. "Alright I wrote this song last night. Um, yeah I don't think it needs much work so I was thinking we could recorded and then figure out the rest from there."

An hour and 18 mistakes later ..

"Tommy! Are we almost done?! I'm bored!" Jude whined as she walked out of the recording booth.

"I'll be right back, Kwest." Tommy sighed ignoring Jude and walking into Darius's office. "D, are you busy?"

"Nope, Tom have a seat." Darius pointed to the seat across from him and Tommy immediately sat.

"Look Darius. I've been in here a lot lately and I was wondering if maybe .. I could have a break, like a mini vacation." Tommy asked nervously.

"That's a great idea Tom! I'll go tell Jude and I could sent you down to The States .. Maybe California. Jude could do a concert and everything. I'll go tell her!" Darius exclaimed barging out of his office and into Studio A. "Kwest can I have a word with Jude?" Darius asked getting a silent nod.

"Jude, Tommy just told me a great id .." Darius started, being cut of when Tommy ran into the office.

"No, D that's not what I meant by vacation I meant just me, myself, and I some place that I chose _alone_. I mean she's just so hyper for the last few days. I can't handle it!" Tommy protested.

"Tom do you want to go on this vacation on not?" Darius questions getting a nod from Tommy. "Then it's settled you and Jude are going to California for 2 weeks and I'm booking Jude at least 2 concerts." Darius finished with a stern face and walks away.

"Hey Tommy? Wasn't that the face you gave to me this morning? .. Yeah, I think you and Darius spend way too much time together." Jude smiles.

"What have I done?"Tommy thought aloud as he walked to his seat and tried to work.

"Come on Tommy, it'll be fun, after all you do love me." Jude says as she spun around in the chair that Kwest abandon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

The next week tommy parked in front of Judes house. It was six in the morning and the plane was leaving in a hour and a half. Walking up the stairs and into the hallway Tommy noticed Jude's door was shut and the lights where off, Jude was probably still sleeping. Once he got to the end of the hallway he knocked lightly on the door. When there was no response he knocked on the door again making a slightly louder noise. From the other side Tommy could hear a quiet mumble. Barely being able to hear what she had said Tommy slowly opened the door trying to be as quiet as possible. After walking to the side of Jude bed Tommy knelt down and began to lightly shake her. 

"Jude wake up." Tommy whispered.

"Leave me alone!" Jude replied [more like shouted into her pillow while rolling in the opposite direction of Tommy.

"Jude you have to get up or we'll be late." Tommy pouted while getting up from his spot near the bed and walking to the door, before exiting he turned and ordered, "Jude if you're not out of bed, showered, and dressed in an hour you're not getting any coffee." He turned on his heal laughing as he saw Jude scurry out of her bed and practically run to the bathroom.

While Jude was getting ready Tommy decided to drive to Starbucks to get him and Jude coffee but unlike yesterday and almost everyday before it he only got her one. He really didn't want to deal with her today. It was bad enough he had to spend half a month Jude. He didn't know how he could make it.

Looking back Tommy remembered how himself and Jude first hated each other, then they just put up with each other, and finally when jude and himself got along she had to ruin it. Almost as soon as Jude and Tommy started getting along it was like they just started to annoy each other it was almost as if they couldn't be in the same room for more than five minutes without being completely annoyed.

It had be Judes 18th birthday when Jude and Tommy finally started to get along they where almost inseparable until she came back. It had been a month after Judes birthday and Tommy and Jude where recording a new song, actually the last song of her album when Kat walked into the studio and stole Jude away for the day. Tommy didn't understand why she was acting the way she acted but he knew it was nothing major because this was how Jude was before Kat left for college. Tommy thought it was just because that's how they acted after all they are best friends. Or maybe it was something he would never get and that was probably it. Kat and Jude had a different bond that Tommy and Jude didn't share.

It was seven and Jude was still blow drying her hair when he got back but it didn't mater they didn't have to leave until 7:20 to catch there flight. Tommy decided to go to the kitchen and make him self at home. In the kitchen her found cereal, eggs, bacon, and more breakfast foods. He didn't really feel like making anything though so the looked into the cabinets and found pop tarts, usually he wouldn't dare to touch one of Judes pop tarts but he figured it wouldn't matter anyway, right? Wrong.

A minute later the buzzing of the hair-dryer became silent and footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 2

* * *

At this point Tommy was slowly making his way to the garbage holding the pop tart behind his back when Jude appeared.

"Hey Tommy," Jude said then paused noticing that Tommy was nervous and slowly moving his way to the garbage with something behind his back "what's up?" Jude finished as she curiously eyed what tommy was holding then it came to her.

Jude was ready to attack Tommy when she heard something she didn't expect "Don't, if you want the coffee." and that's when she stop and watched tommy throw away the half eaten pop tart and hand her, a cup of coffee.

On The Plane to California…

" I'm bored and tired. Are we almost there?" Jude complained. They still had 4 hours until the plane landed and Tommy was trying to sleep.

"Then sleep. It's actually not that complicated. You should know." Tommy mumbled trying to ignore her.

"I can't. I need coffee!" Jude whined.

Tommy's eye's immediately shot opened. He really didn't want to deal with Jude for the rest of the plane ride or better, the vacation. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his iPod shoving it into Judes hands. "Just listen to this for the rest of the ride and stay quiet. Please!" he practically begged before falling back to sleep.

Arriving at the Four Seasons Hotel…

Tommy and Jude entered the hotel and Tommy went to the receptionist to get the room keys. "Hi, I have reservations under Quincy and Harrison."

"Im sorry sir, we only have reservations under Mr. and Mrs. Quincy." The receptionist stated trying again but getting the same results.

"There has to be a mistake. Our boss said that he was going to get two separate rooms." He argued pleading that there _was_ a mistake.

"Im sorry Mr. Quincy, there is no mistake. Here are your keys." The receptionist said handing him the keys. So much for the five star hotel, Tommy thought. Tommy walked to the hotel room with Jude by his side. In the hotel room the were two beds spaced out about six feet away from each other along with small bedside tables and across the room there was a medium size television and in the two corners of the rooms there were two black chairs that matched the fabric color of the bed sets and curtains.


	4. Chapter 4

**_

* * *

Chapter 4_**

* * *

Later that night, Tommy sat in his bed watching South Park while Jude flipped through a magazine. "This is boring. Let's do something fun." Jude said getting up and turning off the television.

"Like what?" Tommy asked blankly getting up from his comfortable spot on the bed and grabbing Judes magazine and sitting in his original place.

"Let's go shopping!" Jude exclaimed.

"No, but nice try." Tommy stated, "I'm going to go out to get dinner. You coming?" he asked while getting up and putting on his leather jacket.

"Yeah, hold on a second." Jude said before rummaging through her suit case and running into the bathroom.

20 minutes later…

Jude reappeared from the bathroom to see Tommy looking at his watch and tapping his foot impatiently, "Took long enough." He mumbled.

At the restaurant…

It didn't take long for Jude to eat then tell Tommy that he was stuck with the bill, which was something normal that Jude has always done since he has known her.

In the Car…

Tommy had been driving for about 15 minutes and they we're going the total opposite direction from the hotel. "Where are we going?" Jude asked as she curiously eyed the road.

"Places." Tommy replied simply with a lazy shrug and turned a corner.

"You're so funny," Jude said sarcastically with a smirk then turned serious, "So, where are we _really_ going?"

"I told you." Tommy stated with a confident smile. Then the rest of the ride was silent. Jude watched as the city faded and as trees started surrounding them. A little longer into the ride it started getting dark and  
Tommy parked his car on the side of the road and directed Jude to get out of the car. They walked together threw a small forest that led to a beautiful sight.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

"How'd you find this place?" Jude questioned amazed. They where at a small abandon beach surrounded in trees. The sun was setting and the sky cloudy hiding the moon.

"I have my ways." Tommy replied sitting on a log followed by Jude. Sighing Jude looked up to the sky with Tommy enjoying the view.

"I suddenly feel inspired." Jude mumbled glancing at Tommy.

"I have a notebook in my car I'll be right back." Tommy said getting up and following the path back to the car.

20 minutes later…

Jude and Tommy were half way through the song but they weren't getting along at all. "No! I'm not changing it! I like it this way!"

"Jude it's not right, it doesn't even make sense." Tommy argued with her calmly.

"Yes it does! I like it this way!" Jude yelled knowing that she had gotten her way once Tommy sighed.

"Whatever Jude. Keep it."

"Fine. I Will." Jude said with an attitude and continued with the song ignoring all of Tommy's suggestions.

35 minutes later…

Jude and Tommy were sitting in the middle of the hotel room going over the song they had wrote earlier. Tommy was playing the guitar while Jude sung her song. "There's something wrong," Jude admitted with a dramatic sigh looking over the lyrics.

"I told you." Tommy laughed.

Jude got up and tossed her notebook to Tommy, "Im going to get ready to go to sleep, you can make any changes you want." She finished and grabbed everything she needed before going into the bathroom.

10 minutes later…

Jude sat in her original spot waiting to see the changes Tommy made. Once he gave her the notebook she sung the song over and it did sound better. "I hate you sometimes. You know that right?" Jude asked as she sighed and glanced at him.

"Im going to take that as a complement." He said with a small smile before getting up and getting ready to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 5

* * *

The next morning... Well actually there wasn't much of a morning. It involved sleeping in and when they finally woke up the small garbage was half way full of empty coffee cups mostly from Jude. By the time it was one in the after-noon Tommy had officially been one the phone for an hour planning a concert for Jude that took place at the a mall near-by the next day.

"Alright, do you know what you're singing tomorrow?" Tommy asked impatiently while jude shock her head and continued pacing while flipping through the pages of her journal. Eventually, she got to the end and started over again. Tommy sighed, "Why don't you just do the song you wrote last night?" When jude shock her head and slammed the journal down he knew this was just the start of another long day.

"It not ready." Jude stated and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do you realize how lonely it is here. It like we know no one here." She said trying to forget about her song problem, but of course Tommy wouldn't let her.

"Then write about it," he said handing her a pen, "and yes it is ready." Jude glared at him knowing that he was right she just didn't want to admit. She hated losing, especially to Tommy.An hour later…

"It's perfect." Tommy stated gently placing the guitar down as Jude mumbled quietly mumbled "Yeah."

Tommy laughed, "Did you just agree with me, Harrison?" Jude shrugged which made Tommy laugh even harder and then jude laughed managing to say "Shut up," before she broke down laughing with Tommy.

"It's not even funny, why are we laughing?" Jude said calming down, but she was right it wasn't really funny yet she enjoyed laughing, since she hasn't in the last two days which was unusual for her.

"Great job, Jude. Are you always this good at ruining moments?" Tommy asked annoyed that the fun was over almost as soon as it began and it was only the second day of the vacation.20 minutes later…

Tommy called Darius to tell him that about Judes concert. You could say that Darius didn't expect it to be so soon but that's an understatement. Darius didn't even think they would be ready until there second week. Shows how much he believed in them.Later that day…

Jude and Tommy where at the mall picking out the what she wanted to wear the next day. So far they've been through four stores and in each store the only thing she got was a necklace. Finally three stores after the forth Jude had finally picked out an outfit and sadly, while at least to Tommy it looked like most of her other outfits.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6**_

In the morning the schedule was different than the others considering that Jude was awake almost 3 hours before Tommy. She couldn't wait until the concert; it was like being on tour again except with Tommy and without SME. Jude also wasn't as annoying as she usually was.

The ride to the mall was quiet and relaxing especially since Jude had to save most of her energy for performing especially since she didn't have much and was half asleep in the passenger seat.

When they got to the mall Jude was immediately called to make up. 20 minutes later Jude was called onstage. "Wish me good luck!" Jude smiled at Tommy before running on stage.

**[All Around Me by Flyleaf**

My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

[chorus  
I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

[chorus

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

[chorus

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

[chorus

Everyone cheered as Jude finished her song. She thanked them and ran of stage to be greeted by Tommy, "You did great , girl."

Tommy and Jude walk across the mall to the food court for lunch. They went to get pizza but instead they saw someone extremely familiar in the line, "Sadie… Kwest?" Jude shouted excitedly and confused before running up to them leaving Tommy behind her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Darius gave us sometime off so we decided to spend time with my favorite sister." Sadie laughed hugging Jude. "Where's T?" Kwest asked but was ignored because of Sadie and Judes rambling.

_10 minutes later…_

Everyone sat down at a table in the middle of the room. Kwest and Tommy where at one side and Jude and Sadie where on the other. Sadie and Jude where still talking about the same thing they had been talking about in the line. Tommy and Kwest tried to join in the conversation but failed miserably. Either Jude and Sadie where talking to fast or Kwest and Tommy are just idiots.

_That night…_

Kwest and Sadie got the room across from Jude and Tommy but they wanted to spend the night in Jude and Tommy's room which could be a problem considering the fact that there was only 2 beds. "Tommy and Jude can take Tommy's bed and Kwest and I will take Judes." Sadie planned.

"Or Sadie and I could take my bed and Tommy and Kwest could take Tommy's bed." Jude argued.

"What's the matter, Jude, are you afraid of me?" Tommy teased knowing he was getting to her by the look on her face.

"Fine, whatever," Jude sighed then mumbled, "This was going to be a long night."

_45 minutes later [11:59pm…_

"Lets play Truth or Dare!" Sadie shouted.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7**_

_31 minutes later [12:30…_

"Alright it's officially tomorrow, or today, whatever. Good night." Jude said getting up from her spot on the floor.

"No! Wait just one more okay?" Sadie asked giving Jude her best puppy-dog face. Jude sighed and sat back down it was only truth or dare how bad could it be? "Okay, Jude, truth or dare?" Sadie asked Jude slyly hoping that Jude would pick truth. Unfortunately for her Jude picked dare knowing what Sadie wanted and what she wanted to do. "Fine," Sadie huffed then smiled evilly, "I dare you to kiss Tommy."

"Okay." Jude shrugged before leaning in and kissing Tommy on the cheek. "No, no, no, Jude you're doing it all wrong. Kiss him on lips for 2 minutes," Kwest pitched in. Jude mumbled something that sounded like 'I can't believe I'm doing this' before leaning in again and kissing Tommy. 2 minutes turn into 3, and 3 into 4, but finally Tommy noticed Sadie snapping her fingers and repeating their names and pulled away.

"Um… I'm, uh, going to go to bed," Tommy stuttered. "Yeah I need water," Jude said pointing to the sink in the bathroom and leaving in a hurry.

[Only one word can describe this… AKWARD

When Jude got back everyone was gone except Tommy, who was laying down. "Where'd they go?" Jude asked sitting at the edge of their bed staring at the blank white wall, while Tommy attempted to shrug.

[Only two words can describe this… REALLY AKWARD

"I'm bored." Jude sighed and repeated starring at the wall. "Than go to bed," Tommy mumbled turning his head so it was face to face with the pillow. Jude shook her and lied, "I'm not tired." Tommy sighed and looked at her back to him, "If you want I can lay as close to the opposite edge of the bed as possible," Tommy suggested but she just shook her head. "Jude just lay down. I don't bite," Tommy joked. Finally Jude laid down and the room was completely silent.

[Only 5 words can describe this... REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY AKWARD

So Jude and Tommy where laying down as far apart as possible and eventually they both fell asleep.

_In the morning..._

Jude woke up in an empty bed and looked around Sadie and Kwest where still sleeping and Tommy was gone. Jude sighed and went back to sleep. The second time Jude woke up everybody was talking.

Sadie was the first to notice Jude was up, "Morning Jude. How you sleep?" Sadie asked 'nicely'. "Fine. Why?" Jude questioned looking slyly at Sadie. "No reason. I was just thirsty last night and saw that you and Tommy looked pretty close and comfy." Sadie said with a smirked. Maybe that's why Jude woke up in the middle of the bed the first time.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 8**_

"Um... Im going to go to starbucks. You want anything?" Jude asked trying to change the subjects. "I'm coming!" Kwest shouted and shoot off of his chair. Tommy chuckled, "I don't think you need any coffee. Sadie and me are coming too." Sadie's jaw dropped and she whined, "I don't want to!"

30 minutes later...

The table was quiet after their last conversation that involved Kwest, a dream, ponies, rainbows, and evil leprechauns. wtf? Yeah anyway...

"So…" Jude said breaking the silence that was mentally killing her. She had four cappuccino's and the only thing she wanted to do was talk. She looked around the table scanning everyone silently wishing someone would say something. When nobody talked she repeated, "So," a little louder.

"Yeah?" Tommy asked waiting for her to say something. Jude sighed and rolled her eyes at Tommy, "It's a conversation starter. Ever heard of one?" Tommy just shook his head slightly annoyed, "Let's just say I've heard better." Jude nodded and it was silent again. She looked across the table where Sadie and Kwest where engaged in their own conversation then turned back to Tommy, "Want to ditch and go see a movie?" Tommy shrugged, "Love to but what about them?" Jude took out a pen and grabbed a napkin, on the napkin she wrote 'we went out. Bye, Jude Tommy.' "Kay, Leys go!" Jude whispered grabbing his hand and running out.

A couple minutes later Sadie and Kwest finished their conversation and Sadie looked around the table, "Where are they?" Kwest grabbed the napkin grabbed the napkin about to use it when he noticed the black in, "I think they went out." Sadie shook her head and sighed, "I know that dummy, but I what to know where." Kwest past her the note proving that it didn't say and Sadie sighed once she saw it, "I guess we could go to the movies."

_At the movie theater…_

Jude and Tommy got cozy in there seats and the movie begun. It only took 20 minutes for Jude to clutch to Tommy terrified while Tommy laughed at her. "Why'd we have to see this movie." Jude whined into his shoulder. "You're the one how wanted to come here." Tommy whispered. "Well next time I'm picking the movie." Jude told him after whimpering at the sight of the screen.

Sadie and Kwest walked into the room where Jude and Tommy where and sat in the way back out of Jude and Tommy's sight, "Kwest I think I have an Idea on where Jude and Tommy are." Kwest looked at her waiting for her to continue and she pointed to 4 rows in front of them where Tommy was paying attention to the movie and Judes head was hiding on his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

At the end of the movie Sadie and Kwest waited for Jude and Tommy in the lobby. Eight minutes later after everyone but Jude and Tommy exited the movie theater. Sadie and Kwest went in to check on them. When they entered the room Jude and Tommy where there making-out. Sadie sighed and rolled her eyes, "I guess I should have known this would happen." Kwest and Sadie walk out of the movie theater.

"Umm... We should go back." Jude rushed slightly blushing before she walked out of the movie theater fallowed by a confused Tommy.

_2 hours later in the hotel room..._

Jude was laying down in her bed reading a magazine while Tommy was watching television. They have been ignoring each other ever since the got back. Sadie offered if Jude wanted to go to the beach with her but Jude rejected the offer.

Sadie didn't give up on Jude though. Ten minutes later Sadie was back in Jude and Tommy's room begging Jude to come with her, "Come on Jude you can't lay in bed for two weeks Jude!" Sadie whined stomping her foot and looking down at her sister.

Jude remained reading the magazine, rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Watch me."

Sadie sighed at Jude and frowned, "While I guess go now- All alone- With no one," She slowly and dramatically walked to the door.

"Wait," Jude sighed, "Give me a minute."

_10 minutes later..._

Jude was sitting beside her sister who was tanning. They where silent and Jude was completely bored. "Why'd I come here anyway?" Jude sighed looking at the tiny waves crashing on to the sand in front of them.

Sadie repeated Jude sigh and rolled over to face her, "Because you love me, and I thought you might want to talk."

Jude rolled her eyes and moved her eyes to her sister, "What do you want Sadie?"

"Fine, you got me. I saw you and Tommy kiss."

"You Jealous, Sadie?" Jude chuckled while looking at her sisters guilty expression. "No way!" Jude shouted then covered her mouth noticing a few people starring at her, "Seriously?" She whispered.

Sadie nodded guiltily and made a stupid excuse, "Well he was my boyfriend."

"You're so lame, Sadie." Jude laughed, "How do you think Kwest would take that you still like him?"

"I don't like him. I just… I just don't know."

"I'm telling him." Jude laughed grabbing her towel and running to the hotel with sadie following close behind.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

10 minutes later Sadie and Jude where side by side running into Jude and Tommy's room. They where both out of breath, pointing there finger at Tommy, and trying to speak at the same time. It kind of sounded like this, "SadieJude- likes- you!" While Jude and Sadie where rambling about who liked who Tommy and Kwest where listening in dumbfounded, then finally Kwest got what Jude had said, "Wait, should I be jealous?"

"No, Kwest, Judes lying!"

"Well at least I don't like Tommy!"

"Who are you trying to fool? Of course you do and besides I only liked him like two years ago!" Sadie said stomping her feet and walking back to her room. Jude sighed and jumped in her bed while forgetting that Sadie and her left everything they brought to the beach there. Since Sadie left Kwest decided to go to.

Jude and Tommy where now alone and the room was in complete silence, you couldn't really sum it up, it was comfortable in the way that they didn't want to talk and awkward in the way that Sadie had just told Tommy that Jude liked him. She didn't think she did, but she wasn't sure. She thought about him as more than a friend once, but she also thought that was impossible, right? Well maybe it was impossible the, but she's eighteen now. She can do what she wants, and now thanks to Sadie she knows exactly what she wants. Tommy.

"So," Jude said pausing, "You want pizza? My treat." Tommy thought about it for a minute. Then took that at his advantage.

"You know the way I like it." He smiled as she repeated what he said every time they got pizza. "Oh and don't forget the medium diet coke and a red bull and French fries for later."

"I asked what pizza, not you're grocery list." Jude snapped at him before leaving.

_Later…_

When Jude came back she had of course got the pizza but along with that she got Tommy his diet coke, red bull, and fries. When Tommy noticed he laughed at her, she glared at him and replied, "Do you want the food or what?" Tommy quickly shut-up and grabbed a slice of pizza.

_10 minutes later…_

Jude and Tommy where laying im Tommy's bed watching The Grudge and eating pizza. Jude was currently hiding under the covers like she had been doing the other five minutes, which was strange because nothing nearly scary was on yet.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_That night…_

It was maybe an hour into the movie and Jude had been back and forth under the covers ten times. The last time she was under the covers she hadn't came out and of course she ended up sleeping. Soon after Jude fell asleep Tommy followed her actions.

_The next morning…_

Jude and Tommy where sleeping and tangled up in each other. Jude was the first one to wake up. She carefully untangled herself trying not to wake him up, secretly wishing that she never had to move. After getting ready for the day she sighed finding that everyone was still asleep. Jude pulled her note book out of her crowded suitcase and tried to write but nothing came out. Ten minutes later she was still in complete writers block. There was a ruffling sound coming from the bed Jude looked over and saw Tommy staring at her. "What?" Jude asked as she put her book down and looked back at him.

"Nothing," He said playfully as he got up and walked across the room to her journal surprised that when he grabbed it she didn't yell at him or grab it back, but he noticed why as soon as he looked down. "Oh," He muttered to himself.

"Yeah," Jude sighed, "Im stuck."

"Really?" Tommy chuckled but quickly stopped when he received a death glare, "Look just do what we did at the farmhouse. I'm going to take a shower, I'll help you when I'm done."

"Alright."

_30 minutes later…_

"So what's the story," Tommy asked. They where sitting in the same position as they where before.

Jude sighed, "I don't know." She looked up at him waiting for advice.

"Well then lets write about that."

"Write about what?"

"Write about not knowing."

"But I do know." Jude whined and got Tommy to shake his head.

"Then what are we going to write about?' Tommy asked smirking knowing that he had won.

"About not knowing," Jude quoted knowing he was right but not trying to lose, "but I know other things."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

It was about 3 hours after Jude and Tommy finished the song. Tommy was currently talking to Darius about the new song.

"So what did he say?" Jude asked, who had been trying to listen in to the conversation but failed miserably when Tommy exited the room to finish the conversation in the hall.

"He wants you to perform your song tomorrow." Tommy told her with a worried expression.

"That's it?" She asked seeing the look Tommy had.

"He also wants you to sing two other songs-" Tommy tried to continue but was interrupted.

"That's fine we can work on them now." Jude stated like it was no big deal.

"Actually Darius is going to send them down here."

"What do you mean?" Jude asked confused.

Tommy sighed not liking where this was going, "He's having someone else write them then he's going to mail it."

"What?!" Jude asked angrily. She didn't want to sing some fake song that doesn't mean anything to her, "but he can't make me!"

"Actually he can," Tommy told her calmly. He continued when she gave him another confused look, "You don't read contracts, do you?"

Jude looked down and then back up at him with a depressed expression, "I can't believe Im doing this."

"Um… and he wants the songs on your 4th album." Tommy finished.

Jude glared at him, he was not making anything better. "Whatever," She mumbled.

_Later…_

Kwest and Sadie had gone to dinner about a half and hour ago and Jude had been laying down playing games on her cell phone.

"Im hungry." Jude whined taking a break from her current game.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked not really paying attention, he was to busy watching his 'favorite' show.

"Food." Jude said while going back to her game.

"Okay that helps," Tommy replied sarcastically taking his attention of the television, "What kind of food do you want?"

"I don't know you choose." Jude said stubbornly.

"I'll be back in a twenty minutes." Tommy told her before leaving to get 'food', whatever that was.

_About 10 minutes later…_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_About 10 minutes later…_

Tommy came back with nothing. Jude looked at him when he paused at the door, "Where's my food?"

"Is that all you think about?"

"You did just go to get dinner."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Come with me."

"Will I get dinner?" Jude asked still laying down.

"Only if you come." Tommy answered, then chuckled when she jumped out of bed slipped on her flip flops, running past him to the rental car.

When Tommy came outside he saw Jude attempting to get into a car, the wrong car. He laughed when she yelled for him to unlock it. He thought he'd play with her for a little while so he unlocked the car. She attempted to get into the car again but nothing happened, "It's not working."

"Try the car on the right," Tommy laughed while pointing to the other car.

Jude tried the next cars door a little to forcibility and fell backward when the car door came slamming opened. Tommy was still laughing, she glared at him, "Shove it."

Tommy took the hint and stopped laughing.

_At the restaurant…_

The waitress guided them to there tables and took there orders. Jude was tapping her foot impatiently and it was getting really annoying. "Would you stop?" Tommy asked getting irritated.

Jude ignored him and continued her really annoying habit. Tommy sighed and looked around trying to think of something else. Just then a waiter came to check on how they were doing. This waiter wasn't the one they had before and she looked extremely familiar to Tommy.

"Oh my gosh," She said enthusiastically which cause Jude's attention, "Tommy?"

"Yeah?" Tommy asked confused.

"Im Katrina, remember? I meet you at spring break last year." She said confidently.

"Oh yeah, you're friends with Kwest's sister right?"

"Like best friends. We should hang out sometime."

"Defiantly. How about tomorrow. We'll meet here and hang out or something." Tommy said continuing the conversation and forgetting about Jude, well at least until she kicked him, "Oh, before I forget this is Jude."

"Hi," Jude smiled trying to be polite.

"Hi," Katrina replied shortly and, at least to Jude, rudely.

"So tomorrow around five-ish?" She asked. Tommy nodded and she walked away.

"I don't like her," Jude told Tommy and he just rolled his eyes.


End file.
